crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Frog
Frogs are enemies that appear in several Crash Bandicoot games. ''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped They are primarily a green color. Frogs are seen in Toad Village, Gee Wiz, and Double Header. The frogs hop around the path that Crash travels, and attack him by hopping towards him. Crash can usually avoid the frogs by simply dodging them while encountering them. He can also defeat the frogs by jumping on them, spinning them away, slide dashing them away, body slamming them, or by using the Fruit Bazooka. If a frog attacks Crash and kills him, it will grant him a kiss, and afterwards it turns itself into a lab assistant that resembles a prince king. Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure These enemies also appear in ''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure in Just Hangin' and Drip, Drip, Drip. If the frogs touch and gets closer to Crash Bandicoot, Crash turns green and falls to the ground. ''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage In ''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage, a frog from Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure is featured on a trading card. ''Crash Tag Team Racing A giant mechanical frog appears as a background decoration in ''Crash Tag Team Racing on the Once Upon a Tire track. It wears a crown on its head, referencing the Frog Prince. ''Crash: Mind Over Mutant The frog makes a cameo appearance in ''Crash: Mind Over Mutant, where it is seen hopping around in the area with Crash and Coco's house and the Doominator ruins. It hops along the lake and can't be interacted with in any way. ''Crash Landed A frog would have appeared in the cancelled game, ''Crash Landed, acting as part of the Frogzooka weapon. ''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Frogs reappear in the ''N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the third game where they reprise the same role they had in the original version of the third game. Additionally a frog appears in the opening cutscene when Aku Aku, Crash and Coco arrive at the Time Twister activating the time portal for Toad Village and being sucked into it. Appearances *''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' *''Toad Village'' *''Gee Wiz'' *''Double Header'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure'' *''Just Hangin''' *''Drip, Drip, Drip'' *''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' (As a Card) *''Crash Tag Team Racing'' *''Crash: Mind Over Mutant'' *''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' Gallery Crash 3 Frog.png|A frog in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Frog.png|A frog in Warped. Frog.jpg|A frog as seen in Toad Village in Warped. Crash Kissed By A Frog.png Frog Crash 3.jpg image.jpg|Frog/Toad Village's Save/Load Icon. Scarab Frog.jpg Frog And Scarab.jpg|A frog and a beetle in "Warped". Frog Scarab.jpg|A frog and a beetle in Warped. Green Frog.png frogtha.png|A frog in Drip, Drip, Drip, from Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure. FrogTCG.png|The frog's trading card in Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage. Sewer Frog.png|The frog in the Huge Adventure. image.gif|Concept art of the frog enemy in Warped. Frog (Crash Bandicoot 3).png|A frog as it appears in the strategy guide of the Japanese version of Warped. 111.png|A Frogzooka in the cancelled game Crash Landed. 11.png tumblr_inline_oa6g0la80k1thtl7y_500.gif|A frog kissing Crash Bandicoot in Toad Village. Frog (Crash Mind Over Mutant).png|A frog was seen jumping in the water lake near Crash and Coco's house and the ruins of the Doominator in Crash: Mind Over Mutant. Frog (Crash Tag Team Racing).png|A mechanical frog as it appears on the race track, Once Upon a Tire, in "Crash Tag Team Racing". Crash Kissed By A Frog 2.png Coco Kissed By A Frog.png Trivia *The frog kissing Crash and turning into a prince mirrors the Princess and Frog fairy tale, where a princess kisses a frog, who turns out to be a handsome prince after she kisses him. *In the second medieval level of Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, Gee Wiz, there is a frog who will bounce around in a puddle next to a nitro crate. If Crash watches it hop around, it will eventually blow itself up by hopping right into the nitro crate. Category:Creatures Category:Enemies Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant Category:Crash Landed Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Cut Creatures Category:Cut enemies